Only Human
by SpiritVegeta
Summary: Sequel to Siblings of Ice. Levi makes a mistake that upsets Vegeta greatly, causing the soldier to lose all of his self-esteem. But when a pack of vicious alien creatures that even made Frieza run and hide appear, Levi shows everyone that you don't need special powers to prove your courage. Bleach/DBZ/Attack On Titan crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This story is one of my personal favorites. Color plays an important part in this story, especially in the last three chapters where major events occur. It is to emphasize the feel of the event. Three colors specifically are used. Red means danger and fear. Gold means warmth and love. And grey means despair, sadness, and possibly even death. Keep this in mind while reading and you just might be surprised at how you see the scene in your mind.

* * *

 **Solace**

" _Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them." - Bruce Lee_

Toushiro: "That had to have been the most pissed-off-disappointed-outburst-that-wasn't-caused-by-me moment I've ever seen from Vegeta. Congratulations, man. I thought I was the only one in this club."

Levi: "Please, Toushiro... I'm really not in the mood for your sarcastic wit today."

Toushiro: "After that chew out, I'm not surprised."

Deep inside the forest outside of the rukon district, Levi and Toushiro just rested inside a secretive cove that only Toushiro knew about. Essentially a hole surrounded by thick rock walls with a small pool and a waterfall, it was the perfect place for some peace and quiet. Toushiro often came here for such a reason. Only he knew where it was and how to get in, and no one else. Not even Vegeta. It was one of the few things Toushiro kept secret even from his long time best friend. He's never brought anyone here before, Levi is the first. Yesterday the human soldier got into some trouble that really upset the saiyan prince and he lashed out at him with angry words. Since then the Squad 9 captain has been feeling pretty blue. The soldier just stared at his reflection in the water while Toushiro just walked across a fallen tree trunk, one of many within the lush cove. Levi was pretty upset. Not only was the mistake he made yesterday just stupid, but it really brought home the truth. His friends had all these amazing powers and abilities... While he had none. He was just a simple human. Toushiro jumped off and sat down next to the soldier.

Toushiro: "Cheer up, Levi! The important thing is you're still alive, right?"

Levi: "Yeah..."

Toushiro: "Geez, lighten up already. So you got yelled at by Vegeta this one time. Big deal!"

Levi: "Easy for you to say. He likes you more. You've probably never been screamed at by him."

Toushiro: "First of all, he likes you just as much. Except for you, me, Val, Ebony, Sunrise, Cabriola, Flame Curry, Paurakou, Jess Light, and just a few others you haven't met yet, everyone else who are his friends Vegeta met through someone else like Goku or me. He has a hard time making friends on his own and he cherishes those he makes. Sometimes a bit overkill, but he cherishes them none the less. And second don't put money down on that 'I've never been yelled at by him' line there. I stopped counting after 15, heh-ha-ha!"

Levi had to chuckle at that. The idea of the Squad 10 captain being yelled at by his own second lieutenant at least 15 times was amusing.

Levi: "It's still weird though that I, a man in his thirties, is being treated like a shitty brat."

Toushiro: "You might be in your thirties but Vegeta's in his mid fifties. Compared to him, you are a kid."

Levi: "A 17 to 20 year age gap doesn't make me a kid to him. Young adult would be about it."

Toushiro: "Still younger."

Levi: "Eh, good point."

Toushiro: "Don't take it so personally, Levi. He may have been yelling but he was actually really worried. Unlike me, you don't have any powers or abilities. So things that are dangerous to me are lethal to you."

Levi: "I can take care of myself, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "I know that. Erwin's told me the kind of antics you used to do back then. I have no doubt you can get yourself out of some situations on your own. Just remember though that you're no longer dealing with Titans who's intelligence levels were either mild or just not there. The dangers here are far more cunning and powerful. You saw this yourself in the past, when you were alone with Cell and then fighting Coge, remember? You've gotta pick your battles a little more carefully now."

Levi: "I know... I just wish Vegeta would lighten up on the momma bear act he's got going on."

Toushiro: "Momma bear?! HA-HA! I LOVE THAT! Oh my god, I'm gonna use that ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Levi just chuckled as he watched Toushiro continue laughing at that comment. The young captain rolled onto his side as he laughed.

Toushiro: "My sides are killing me! That's by far the best thing I've heard him get called so far, and I've called him my fair share of things that would normally get someone else strangled!"

Toushiro recomposed himself shortly after that.

Toushiro: "Ahhh... I understand where you're coming from, Levi. Vegeta did overreact yesterday. I mean, it was a mistake! Stuff like that happens! ... Although, and don't get mad at me here, even you have to admit that it was a stupid one."

Levi: "*Sighs* Yeah, it was... Looking back on it, it was an utterly stupid mistake that I should've known better than to make."

Toushiro: (While picking up a flat rock) "At least you'll never do it again. Look at it this way..."

Levi watched as the young captain tossed the rock towards the pond. The flat rock skipped across the surface of the water a few times, leaving many ripples along the surface, before finally sinking down into the water.

Toushiro: "Every now and then we'll come across a few bumps along our paths through life that cause a few ripples here and there. Sometimes there's nothing we can do to stop them and all we can do is wait. But just like the ones made by that stone, eventually those ripples will fade with time and everything will go back to normal. We just have to be patient."

Levi: "Huh... I didn't expect something like that from you, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Hey, I can be pretty witty with words myself. You just don't see it that much because Vegeta often beats me to it, which I don't mind. It's nice to hear him say those kind of things because he's got the experience to back it up and give it a body. But you get what I'm saying, don't you?"

Levi: "Yeah, I do."

Levi picked up a small pebble and tossed it in the water too.

Levi: "Right now I'm going through one of those ripples and all I can do is wait. Eventually Vegeta'll calm down. I hope."

Toushiro: "If he doesn't, then the next one who'll be screaming is me right in his ear. Or better yet I'll just ask Goku to do it. He's got the strength to back it all up."

Levi: "What about Bulma?"

Toushiro: "Trump card."

Levi started laughing along with Toushiro. There was only one thing Vegeta truly feared: his angry wife. After the laughing faded, Levi smiled to himself. He really was fortunate to friends like Toushiro and the others. The soldier then just looked around at the cove, admiring the beauty and the tranquility of this lush peaceful place.

Levi: "This really is a beautiful place, Toushiro. It's so quiet and tranquil. How'd you find it?"

Toushiro: "When I was a kid, and I mean a real kid. Way before I even considered becoming a soul reaper. It was always my little spot where I'd come just to get away from everything. And even after I joined the 13 Court Guard Squads I still came here, more so than ever. It's a great place to come to if you are looking for some peace and quiet. It's also a good place to train."

Levi: "How many people know about this place? It wasn't exactly easy to get in."

Toushiro: "I've asked around. Most didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. Those very few that did have no idea how to even get in here. I'm the only one who actually knows how to get in."

Levi: "You, Vegeta and now me that is."

Toushiro: "Yeah about that... Don't tell Vegeta about this place, ok?"

Levi: "Huh?! You mean he doesn't know?!"

Toushiro: "Even I need my secrets from him. To tell you the truth, Levi, you're the first person I've ever brought here."

Levi: "Really? You've never brought anyone here? Not even Momo?"

Toushiro: "Not even Momo. That's why this place is so special. It's unspoiled."

Levi: "So why'd you bring me here? The more people that know about it, the less unspoiled it'll become."

Toushiro: "I admit, I did hesitate in deciding to bring you here. This cove has been my secret getaway for so long, I was kinda being greedy. But I decided that you need a place to come to as well, a place far from your troubles and somewhere you know you can just relax in. It's how I've stayed sane all these years. Besides, Vegeta and I have our own little secrets. This can be just ours."

Levi: "Heh... Thanks Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Come here whenever you like. You know how to get in. And as I said earlier, this place is also a good place to train. You see that waterfall?..."

Levi gazed up at the magnificent waterfall that roared down which Toushiro was pointing to.

Levi: "Yeah? What about it?"

Toushiro: "When I first became a soul reaper, I didn't have a good handle of my powers then. So I came here and trained whenever I could. In the beginning, I could only freeze the base of the waterfall and even then it wouldn't freeze all the way. Now I can freeze the whole thing and this pool solid with just a swing of my sword."

Levi was actually surprised to hear that Toushiro once couldn't freeze that waterfall. After all, when he was helping evacuate the humans from Levi's old home, Toushiro incased a 9 meter Titan completely in ice. No one but the young captain of the 10th Squad could even accomplish something like that. And yet at one time he couldn't even freeze a simple waterfall.

Toushiro: "It's like they say. Train hard enough with goals in mind and you'll accomplish anything."

Levi: "Wow... That's incredible, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "There's also a cave behind the waterfall that goes deep underground. It connects with the underground cave and tunnel systems. But this exit isn't easy to get to either."

Levi: "The Soul Society has an underground too? Do people live down there?"

Toushiro: "No, this isn't anything like your old underground. Its just caves and tunnels that stretch across the whole of the Soul Society. Biggest thing living in there are rats and the occasional snake. Small fish too as there are a number of small pools with hidden connecting tubes all around, but nothing worth catching unless you're freakin' starving. And that reminds me, don't you dare be going in there alone, Levi. It's very easy to get lost, and unless you've got luck on your side, you're screwed. We sometimes use those tunnels to sneak up on our enemies and I've actually lost a few men down there because they didn't know the tunnels. So don't go down there without someone who knows those paths. Yoruichi, Urahara, Vegeta and Val know those tunnels best. I know most, but there are three tunnels I just can't reach yet. So, please, don't go down there alone, Levi."

Levi: "Heh, I won't, Toushiro."

A snowflake suddenly landed on Levi's nose and he sneezed. Toushiro looked up and saw that it was starting to snow.

Toushiro: "I guess winter's finally arrived."

Levi: "Yeah..."

Toushiro: "We should head back."

And the two of them headed home, making it back just before it really started to come down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not A Good Day**

Throughout the night and into the wee hours of dawn, snow fell as the citizens of the Soul Society slept peacefully. The world was covered with a blanket of white, even the Red Meadow; the heart of all Levi's troubles with Vegeta. The Red Meadow, so aptly named for the red tint of the grass, was the place where a giant hollow had appeared and both Squads 9 and 10 were sent to deal with it. But a simple mistake was made and Levi nearly cost many lives- including his own, something the saiyan prince found revolting given the soldier's skill and talent. Some of the other captains also believed that Levi's mistake was a foolish one, but they could all see that he was sorry for it and that mistakes happen. It was a part of life, a part that was not solely exclusive to the young and inexperienced. Everyone makes mistakes from time to time. But the great prince did not see this. As the weeks went by this was pretty much the picture. Life went on regardless. During the winter, Vegeta started patrolling and checking areas all over the Soul Society. There have been reports of people going missing and no evidence has been found of what happened to them. It was like they just vanished. The saiyan prince knew something was going on, and he intended to find out what. Every day the great prince set out early in the morning and returning late at night. Sometimes Toushiro went with him, but not always. For one he knew the prince needed some alone time now and then. A second reason was obvious, disappearing people was never good. Another was that he had his little siblings to look after and that took up some time. However, this didn't mean that Toushiro had something planned. Just after the sun rose one morning, Toushiro called Levi over. When he got there, Toushiro was not only waiting but so was Vegeta. The human soldier sighed with a hint of fear as he inched back a little while staring at Vegeta. The saiyan just stared at him with unreadable eyes and a blank face, perhaps the scariest of all his expressions.

Toushiro: "Hey, Levi! Vegeta's going on patrol and I thought you'd like to join him today! An extra set of eyes is always nice."

Levi: "Um... I guess... But why can't you?"

A little boy and girl suddenly came running out and jumped all over Toushiro.

Toushiro: "I think this is self explanatory- ow!"

Malana: "Big Brother we want to build a snowman! A big one!"

Toboe: "Can you help us?!"

Toushiro: "Yes, ok! Just give me a minute, go on and get started."

The two kids ran off to the gardens where there was plenty of room and snow to use. Toushiro chuckled before turning back at Levi. The soldier was still hesitant about going with Vegeta.

Toushiro: "You'll be fine, look I talked to him! All you have to do is follow him and look around, that's it!"

Levi: "... If you say so..."

Vegeta: (With a stern voice) "Come! We're wasting time."

Toushiro: "What did I say about using a stern voice?"

Vegeta: "Hmph... Whatever. Come, Levi."

And Vegeta headed off. Levi hesitantly followed, passing Toushiro as he did.

Toushiro: "Yeesh! Pissy-pissy-pissy!..."

Levi glanced back at Vegeta. It was still hard for him to tell if the saiyan prince was agitated or not from time to time, with his eyes always looking angry and all. This time... not so much. The snow crunched with every step. Vegeta walked through the snow with ease, his heavy frame somehow defying gravity as his feet never sank very far into the snow. Levi, on the other hand, was having some difficulty trudging through the shin deep snow. Despite being much lighter than Vegeta, his feet sank all the way down. There were times where he found it a whole lot easier to just literally follow in Vegeta's footsteps, using the already compacted snow to keep up. They headed into one of the larger forests outside of the rukon district, the giant trees dwarfing the soldier. They weren't as big as some of the giant trees from his old world, but they were still fairly massive compared to the average tree. The human heard a thud and looked back. There didn't appear to be anything so he kept going. Another thud and again Levi looked back! But nothing again. What was going on? He got his answer when a small blob of snow landed on his head. The soldier looked up and was just barely able to avoid having a pile of snow fall on top of him! This is what was causing those thud sounds, piles of snow falling from spindly tree branches. And there were plenty of them. Levi jumped clear as another pile came falling down! And again and again! But luck, or rather gravity, was not on his side. Suddenly Vegeta heard a yell and looked back just in time to watch Levi slide right passed him after slipping on the slick snow! Down the hill the soldier slid until he came to a stop at the bottom and on his back. Levi breathed in relief it was over, what a ride.

Levi: "Phew..."

But when the soldier opened his eyes and stared straight up-

Levi: "Oh no..."

Thud. A pile of snow dropped down on him, completely burying him. Gravity did not like him today.

Levi: (Muffled) "I'm ok."

Vegeta groaned while rolling his eyes. He was not amused and kept going. Levi crawled out just as the saiyan passed by. He sneezed and hurried to catch up. Nothing seemed to be going Levi's way today. They came to a shallow stream that was unfrozen by its tiny waterfall. Vegeta started walking through the ankle deep water without problem. But when Levi started going through-

Levi: "AGH! AGH! AGH!"

The water was freezing, so cold that it completely threw Levi out of composure! Vegeta looked back again and watched the man literally jump his way across!

Levi: (With every step) "Ooh! Ooh! Agh! Agh!"

The freezing water didn't affect Vegeta, he's experienced much colder. Levi hasn't, so it was no surprise that the soldier started doing an interesting dance number the second he was on shore again to dry his feet.

Levi: "Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold-Cold-Cold-COLD!"

No matter how sturdy and thick the boot is, water had a bad way of getting in. Vegeta, still standing in the water, groaned again while closing his eyes. He just continued on. Now Levi was getting a sense as to why Vegeta gave him the nickname Walking-Bad-Luck-Finder-Levi. Today was proving it and badly. The next thing they came across was a fallen giant tree. Being a much more excellent jumper than the human, Vegeta cleared it without even really trying. Now, Levi on the other hand...

Levi: "*Groan* Someone must really hate me today..."

The tree easily dwarfed the soldier. There was no way he could jump it. But there was no real way around it so he had no choice. He started to psych himself up.

Levi: "One... two... (Growing less confident) two... two!..."

There was no way he'd make it and he knew it. But then, an alternative! There was a space under the log that looked just big enough for him to squeeze himself through. He started crawling under the log. Dignity nothing, Levi just wanted to keep up with Vegeta! He got his head and shoulders through, but that was it. He was straining to get the rest of himself through, and when he did, he ended up burying his face into the snow.

Levi: (Muffled again) "I'm still ok."

This time at least, he got Vegeta to raise an eyebrow with his unamused groan. Something new. The man sat up and spat out a mouthful of snow and coughed before grinning at Vegeta, trying to recover some form of dignity in front of the proud prince. Eventually, Levi got himself out and continued following Vegeta. He had no idea where they were going but he at least knew why Toushiro was having him follow the saiyan prince today. Vegeta was still angry with Levi, but if the soldier spent a little time with him, maybe things would be patched up. Although right now Levi was just having problem after problem that really was not helping his case. Finally the dim woods opened up at the top of a cliff overlooking a distant village to the south of the Seireitei, the warm golden light of morning shinning down on it all. Vegeta stopped just at the edge, but Levi didn't get the memo and almost walked right off! Luckily he caught himself before he did, and given how high up they were, it was a good thing too.

Levi: "Whoa!..."

Down below the village was coming to life with the adults all starting their morning chores and the kids rushing outside to play in the snow. But if they were suppose to be looking for what was causing the disappearances, why were they up here?

Levi: "Um... Why are we up here?"

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes toward Levi, never even moving his head. The unreadable face was still scary.

Levi: "Uh, well... Shouldn't we be looking for clues or something?"

Vegeta: "Nothing had been found of the missing victims and not a single piece of evidence has been found regarding to how they disappeared. They simply seem to have vanished."

Levi: "Oh... Ok... But then, why are we up here?"

Vegeta: "The distance makes it easier to spot danger. And we are out of sight and up wind. If something attacks these people, we'll see them but they won't see us."

Levi: "Oh!... Oh, I get it now."

Vegeta turned his gaze back to the village, while Levi pretended to do the same but secretly continued watching the prince. It was unbelievable at how wise the saiyan was. But then again, he's been through far more things than even the once infamous thug turned veteran Scout Captain. After a few minutes, Vegeta decided to move on.

Vegeta: "Come. We still have other villages to check and a lot of ground to cover today. Don't fall behind."

Levi: "Oh. Yes, sir."

And Levi followed Vegeta back into the forest to continue with the day's agenda. When it was over, Levi went to bed, tired and exhausted. He was going with Vegeta again tomorrow. Hopefully it would go better for him than today did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Days of Change**

Levi was still asleep when, as can so often happen, he simply woke up. It's been about two weeks since he started joining Vegeta on patrolling the Soul Society to find any clues to the cause of the mysterious disappearances. Apparently he is now being expected to join the saiyan every day. He didn't mind, much. The prince was still very much peeved with him, but at least he wasn't yelling at him. Levi yawned and scratched his head before stretching. As his eyes started to adjust to being open, he picked up a clock to look at the time. He was suppose to meet Vegeta at 4 a.m.

It was 7:00 a.m.

Levi: "*Gasp!* Shit!"

He had overslept, again! Not a good way to start the day. Especially when you were suppose to meet a man who was expecting, or rather demanding, punctuality! The Squad 9 captain jumped out of bed, quickly washed up and got dressed before running outside! He was trying to get his jacket on when he ran into something hard just outside his door. The soldier fell back into the snow and looked up.

Vegeta: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

It was Vegeta. And he was not in a good mood.

Levi: "(Chuckles nervously) Uh... Good morning, Vegeta-"

Vegeta: (Sharply) "You're late."

Definitely not in a good mood. Normally Levi wouldn't be fazed that much if not at all. But since the incident, Levi's self-esteem has all but completely shattered, making him timid and easily rattled. He was thankful that no one from his world was here at the moment, they were all away on a training mission with the rest of the Soul Reaper Academy. Armin, Hange, Erwin and the others were training at the Soul Reaper Academy for the same reasons all soul reaper students were. Only four were an exception. And those four, Eren, Mikasa, Farlan and Isabel, were joining the students for a half year long training excursion in the living world as chaperones with a few other lieutenants. Levi had stayed behind, not because he was a squad captain, but because he simply didn't think he'd enjoy it. Boy was he regretting that decision as it was literally the next day that all his troubles began! He was glad that none of them were around to see him in such a pitiful state, especially Eren. Levi got to his feet and brushed off the snow, all while avoiding eye contact with Vegeta.

Levi: "Um... Sorry."

Vegeta: "This is now the forth time you've been late. One more and I won't wait. Understand?"

Levi: "Yes, sir."

Vegeta: "Good. Now then, come along."

The saiyan started off and Levi followed, putting on his jacket before doing so. It was mid-winter and boy could you tell! The snow was waist deep now in some places, making it very difficult for Levi to keep up with the prince at times. Especially when Vegeta would just gravity-defyingly walk right through. There was at least one time where Levi couldn't get through one snowdrift, not on two legs anyway. He ended up having to walk on his hands and feet like the saiyan did all the time just to keep his head above the snow, a rather difficult task in it of itself. How Vegeta could do it so naturally, like he was meant to be a four-legged creature, and then just stand up like a normal person was a complete mystery. One thing is for sure, though, Levi had better pick up the pace. He was falling behind and the last time he did, Vegeta did not hesitate to go on without him. That happened on his second day following the prince and he didn't want to repeat it as it took him hours to find his way back home. He was out of the drift and shook off the snow before trying to catch up. But something was preventing him. There was a bundle of snow wrapped around his leg. He tried to shake it off once, but it held on. So he tried harder and the snow finally fell off, revealing-

Levi: "Toushiro?!"

Toushiro himself.

Toushiro: "Levi! Oh thank god, it's you! (Lets go of Levi's leg)"

Levi: "What's wrong?"

Toushiro: "I'm trying to get a little time to myself. I love my siblings, but my god, they are clingy! And now they've got not only Kosa, but Yachiru clinging to me too!"

Toboe and Malana: "Oh Big Brother!"

Toushiro: "AH! Hide me!"

The young captain quickly hid behind Levi, and not a moment too soon. Toboe and Malana came crashing threw a wall of snow with Kosa and Yachiru in toe and went up to the soldier. Apparently the kids were driving the young captain a little crazy.

Kosa: "Hello, Levi!"

Toboe: "Hello!"

Levi: "Oh, hello."

Malana: "Have you seen Big Brother around?"

Levi glanced behind him for a second before shaking his head. But Yachiru figured it out and dragged the young captain out from behind the soldier.

Malana: "Big Brother!"

Toboe: "Big Brother you said you'd play with us today!"

Toushiro: "*Groans* Can't I do that tomorrow? I really want a day to myself."

Kosa: "But you promised!"

Yachiru: "I'll tell Kenny on you."

Toushiro: "Nice try but I ain't afraid of him."

Levi was enjoying the scene. But he was quickly reminded.

Vegeta: "Levi!"

The soldier snapped his gaze quickly over to the hill above. Vegeta was standing there and he was not happy that he had to come back for him.

Levi: "Uh, coming! Sorry, Toushiro. I gotta go."

Toushiro: "No! Please don't leave me with them!"

And the four kids quickly dragged Toushiro off to go play. This was one of the less pleasurable sides to being an older brother. Levi caught up with Vegeta, who was firm on the soldier keeping up.

Vegeta: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

They continued on, heading to a village that was much further north than they've ever been to yet. The soldier had no idea that there were so many villages scattered all over. And it was obvious that some of these villages were not easy to access. A long steep cliff of boulders stacked on top of each other was up ahead. Vegeta began climbing them with ease, jumping from rock to rock. But Levi slipped and slid down the first large boulder every time he tried to climb it. He just couldn't get a grip on the rocks, even when all of the snow had slid off. Vegeta stopped and looked back. When Levi realized he was watching him, he stopped, completely hanging over the one boulder. It was clear that he was struggling. The saiyan looked up the cliff and at how far it was. He's climbed this thing many times, he was used to it. But looking at how much Levi was struggling just to try and get up the one boulder, he knew the soldier couldn't climb them all.

Vegeta: "... (Turns around and heads back to Levi) Why don't you take the day off, Levi."

Levi: "... But I wanna stay with you."

Vegeta: "Yes, well... The village I'm heading to is very far. You take the day off and rest for tomorrow."

Levi: "Oh... Ok. See ya then."

And Vegeta headed off, leaving Levi behind. The man slid back down and sighed. He really did want to stay with Vegeta, but there was no way he would be able to climb this cliff. He decided to head back and see if he can catch up with Toushiro. But along the way, he got turned around. Levi was still unfamiliar with the woods outside of the rukon district. He ended up at a village, the worst one he could have entered. Kusajishi: The most dangerous part of the rukon district. The place was full of thugs and gangs that lived almost completely by their own rules. And Levi had just stumbled across it. Before he had time to turn around, he was spotted.

Random Thug: "Well, well! Look, boys! We've got a lost one here!"

The thugs all around just started laughing. The human soldier was uncomfortable. Levi was once a thug himself, but it's been a long time and where he was from they all knew who he was. Here he was nothing more than a lost man. Out of the crowd, the leader of the gang emerged. He had a scar across his entire face and wore the ugliest cape he's ever seen. It was made out of porcupine, those quills being the most obvious.

Head Thug: "Well now... Who might you be?"

Levi: "Uh... Listen I just got turned around, I don't want any trouble."

Head Thug: "Aw... Well that's a problem cuz we want trouble!"

Levi: "Look... I just got lost, if you'd direct me to the Seireitei, I'll leave and never bother you again."

Random Thug: "Seireitei? What you lookin' for someone there?"

Levi: "Nnno, I'm... The Squad 9 captain."

Head Thug: "Oohh! Hear that, boys?! We got a captain here!"

Random Thug: "Oh-ho-oh! You picked a bad place to get lost at, buddy!"

Random Thug: "Yeah! Folks around these parts aren't particularly fond of soul reapers."

Levi: "Uh well, the thing is, I'm not a soul reaper. I'm a human."

Random Thug: "Don't matter. You work with them, so you're one of them."

The thugs all started closing in on Levi. He had the strength to beat them up, but he didn't have the confidence to do so.

Head Thug: "Time for some fun."

Levi tried to run, but a loose board came up and smacked the back of his head when he stepped on the edge! The soldier was knocked out cold and collapsed. He eventually woke up, and found himself tied up by the thugs of Kusajishi.

Head Thug: "Looky here, men! Our guest is finally awake."

Random Thug: "About time! He's been out for hours, we're gettin' bored here!"

Levi was in a chair with his arms tied behind him. He tried to get free, but he couldn't.

Levi: "Please, don't do this!"

Head Thug: "Sorry, fella. Shouldn't have come to these parts."

The leader made the first punch into the soldier's gut! Levi gasped and coughed, pain shooting everywhere. Another thug punch him across the face, and then another. After many beatings, the thugs stopped for a moment. They savored the sight of a bruised and bloody Levi.

Head Thug: "Ha-hah! Don't die yet, man! We've only just started!"

Guard Thug: "Boss!"

The leader and his men all turned to the guard at the door. He was in a panic!

Head Thug: "What is it?"

Guard Thug: "It's him! He's back!"

Head Thug: "Who?"

Guard Thug: "VEGETA!"

At the very mention of that name, the entire gang panicked. Vegeta was well known to them, as it was he who gave their leader that scar with just a flick of a finger.

Head Thug: "Crap! We gotta move! That monster could destroy us!"

Random Thug: "GO! Move it! Vegeta's coming!"

Head Thug: "Take cover!"

The thugs all scattered and left, leaving Levi alone. A moment later and Vegeta entered the house with Toushiro in toe. When the soldier did not return, Toushiro knew that something was wrong. He ran into Vegeta and confirmed that Levi was missing. Luckily, he was found.

Toushiro: "Levi!"

Toushiro ran over and began untying the beat up soldier.

Toushiro: "Are you alright?"

Levi: "Yeah... I think so."

Vegeta came up just then and the soldier looked up at him while rubbing his sore wrists. Disappointment displayed heavily across the great saiyan's face.

Levi: "Vegeta..."

Vegeta: "You were able to beat the shit out of General Tao alone with your own two hands and even hit me hard enough to make me feel it. And yet here you are getting your ass handed to you by a bunch of low-life cowardly thugs."

Levi and Toushiro both just stared at the saiyan.

Vegeta: (As he's leaving) "How disappointing."

Toushiro: (Just as Vegeta walks out the door) "Vegeta! That was uncalled for!"

But the saiyan ignored him. Toushiro just shook his head and returned to untying the soldier's legs. Levi, however, was in shock by the saiyan's words. He was right. Levi had the strength to do all that... and yet here he was bruised and bloodied after getting beaten up by a gang of simple thugs. The soldier looked down in sorrow. When he was finally free, Toushiro gently patted him on the back.

Toushiro: "Come on... Let's go home."

And Toushiro escorted Levi out where they followed Vegeta into the gloomy grey mist, heading for home as thunder echoed in the distance.

Winter was coming to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shiba Clan**

The seasons began to change. After four long months, spring was just around the corner. The snow began to melt and the plant life began to flourish. Wildlife began their joyous celebration of springs arrival, a time of plenty. Until the Cherry Blossoms bloomed, however, spring was not official. But still the wild flowers began to bloom and life began anew. What the harsh winter took in death, the peaceful spring gave back in life. But there were some things that just simply could not be returned so easily. What all respect Vegeta still had for Levi was now gone. And whatever self-esteem the Squad 9 captain had left... was also now completely gone. He was now so timid and unsure of himself that only Toushiro seemed to be able to convince him to leave his living quarters or office. But even then the young captain had to work for it. The veteran human soldier, once called Humanity's Strongest Soldier with pride, was now a shell of his former self. There was one blessing that the source of the mysterious disappearances, which have been slowly rising, were creating. Hollows haven't been sighted for a while in the Soul Society, and the academy training trip was taking care of the hollows in the living world. So many of the squads had a lot of free time. Both Levi and Toushiro's squads were among the ones with plenty of free time, so the young captain spent most of his time trying to help his human friend.

Toushiro: "Come on, Levi... Cheer up! It's not good for you, ya know."

Levi: "I know..."

Toushiro: "Geez. Its like talking to a wall. Or worse, a stubborn saiyan with an (shouts at the door) ATTITUDE PROBLEM!"

And then, a faint chuckle. What a relief.

Toushiro: "There! Finally! God, I was beginning to think I'd have to kill someone to get a reaction other than moping outta you!"

Levi: "Yeah, I'm sorry... It's just... I don't know what happened... I've lost all confidence in myself..."

Toushiro: "Not to pile on, but that's been kinda obvious for a while now."

Levi: "Yeah, you're right... I'm pathetic."

Toushiro: "No you're not! You just need to get some of that confidence back!"

Levi: "How?"

Toushiro thought about that for a moment. What would be a good way of Levi getting his confidence back?...

Toushiro: (Snaps his fingers) "*Gasp* I got it! Come with me!"

Levi: "Where are we going?"

Toushiro: "To introduce you to two people who can help ya get your confidence back!"

Levi: "Can they really?"

Toushiro: "They helped Ichigo once, and you know how mopey he can get. Trust me, if they can't, nothing will! Now come on!"

A little hesitantly Levi followed. The two of them headed out into the rukon district where the young captain asked around about the location of the people they were looking for. Apparently they often had to change houses. Finally a lead and they followed that lead right to an interesting house. Giant arms holding a banner and a long chimney displayed prominently next to the house. Levi was a little confused but Toushiro just walked up to the door casually. Two huge guards named Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko escorted them in once they saw Toushiro. Once inside, Toushiro made their presence know.

Toushiro: "Hellooo! Anybody home or is the arm banner just for show?!"

Just then a busty woman, one Levi hasn't seen yet, came out and greeted them. Kūkaku Shiba.

Kūkaku: "Well now. If it isn't Toushiro Hitsugaya! Been a while."

Toushiro: "Yeah, I've got two extra responsibilities now."

Kūkaku: "So I heard. I'm happy for you, I really am. It's not often that siblings find each other after so long."

And then Kūkaku spotted Levi.

Kūkaku: "Who's he?"

Toushiro: "This is Levi, a friend of mine."

Kūkaku: "Really? Nice to meet ya."

Levi: "Uh, thank you, miss. It's nice to meet you too."

Kūkaku: "Wow, what a fruitcake."

Toushiro: "That's... kinda why we're here."

Kūkaku: "Say what now?"

Toushiro: "Uh, it'd just be a whole lot easier if I started at the beginning."

And so Toushiro explained to Kūkaku everything that has happened so far. It didn't take her long to piece everything together.

Kūkaku: "Ooh! So this is that Levi!"

Toushiro: "The same."

Kūkaku: "Man you're either stupidly brave or stupidly stupid. Fighting Titans, sparring against Vegeta, leading a massive evacuation of an entire population from one world to another... and just recently encountering the thugs of Kusajishi."

Levi: "You know about that?!"

Kūkaku: "Only those who dare to know what goes on in that village do, and that's not a lot. And now Vegeta's lost all respect for you and you have no self-esteem left, is that right?"

Levi: "... Yes..."

Kūkaku, who has been a little rude up to this point with her speech, sees the soldier's lack of confidence in himself... and takes pity on him. Sorta.

Kūkaku: "... Hey! Ganju!"

Suddenly a man came running in from the next room. It was Kūkaku's younger brother Ganju.

Ganju: "Yes, sis?!"

Kūkaku: "Have I got a job for you. Someone here needs a confidence boost."

When Ganju saw Toushiro, he immediately assumed that it was the young captain that needed the confidence boost.

Ganju: "Oh! So the Captain of Squad 10 needs a little confidence boosting, does he? Well you've come to the right place!"

As Ganju gloated about how great he was at such a task, Kūkaku was steadily getting annoyed. Until...

Ganju: "So how should we do this, huh? Gently? Or should I just go with the good old fashioned Beat-Ya-'til-Ya-Fight-Back method?"

Kūkaku: "You stupid ignorant dumb-ass!"

Bam! Kūkaku stomped her foot down on her brother's head!

Kūkaku: (While kicking him around) "You have got to be the biggest moron there is!"

Ganju: "AH! What'd I do, sis?!"

Kūkaku: "Take another look, dumb-ass!"

Ganju took another look and noticed Levi.

Ganju: "Oh. Toushiro's not alone."

Kūkaku: "You damn right he's not alone!"

And the beating continued! So much so that when debris started flying, Toushiro had to use a kido spell to shield himself and Levi and even Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko who were both cowering in the back.

Kūkaku: "I outta rip you a new one just for being so damn stupid!-"

Ganju: "-But Sis-"

Kūkaku: "No excuses! Next time look before you open that big mouth of yours, idiot! Understand?!"

Ganju: "Yes, sir..."

Kūkaku: "Ok, then."

Kūkaku turned around to face Levi and Toushiro just as Toushiro burst out laughing. Levi had a look on his face that suggested his brain had turned off for a moment.

Toushiro: "A-HAH-HAH-HAH-HA! THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE IS ABSOLUTELY PRICELESS, LEVI!"

It seemed that they were gonna have to take it a little slow.

Kūkaku: "Guess I overdid it. Koganehiko! Shiroganehiko!"

Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko: "Yes, sir!"

Kūkaku: "Let me know when there's brain activity in this one (Points to Levi). I'll be upstairs. Toushiro, care to join me?"

Toushiro: "If you insist."

The young captain followed the fireworks expert upstairs for some refreshments while they talked and waited for Levi to come back down to earth.

Kūkaku: "I wanna ask you something?"

Toushiro: "Sure."

Kūkaku: "I know Vegeta's been patrolling the districts ever since those disappearances started. Has he found anything?"

Toushiro: "Nothing yet. Unfortunately whatever's causing all this isn't leaving any clues behind as to their identity. So he's patrolling around, trying to find any clues or maybe even catch a glimpse of the cause. Why do you ask? Do you have something?"

Kūkaku: "I haven't found anything either. But I have noticed something. During the winter, the disappearances happened once every two to three weeks. But now they've increased to at least once every week. Think the thaw has something to do with it?"

Toushiro: "Most likely. Whatever's doing this is obviously trying to stay hidden. In the winter time there wasn't much cover to hide in, so the attacks didn't happen often. This also explains why the disappearances happened around thick cover. But now that the snow is gone and the plant life has started to flourish again, there's much more cover, much more places to stalk and hide. It's only logical that the disappearances have started to increase now."

Kūkaku: "Hmm... What do you think could be behind it?"

Toushiro: "Without any clues or evidence, I'm afraid I can't give you anything. What you know is about what I know. Not even the other captains have any ideas."

There was a moment of silence as Toushiro took a sip of tea.

Toushiro: "But... I can tell you this much. I don't think a person is behind this. No, the whole thing has the signature of an animal."

Kūkaku seemed a little shocked.

Kūkaku: "An animal?... You mean like a predator?"

Toushiro: "Yeah, and a fearless one at that. Vegeta thinks the same thing, I know it. Lately he's been asking for information on where exactly the disappearances have happened."

Kūkaku: "What'll that tell him?"

Toushiro: "Predators almost always hunt within their territory. The location of each disappearance may provide a clue as to the predator's hunting range and the spots it likes the best. Once we get an idea of this, Vegeta might be able to locate the den. All localized predators like to have dens to sleep in and store their kills. Or worse, hide its young."

Kūkaku: "I see what you mean. In that case I'll keep you informed on anything I find. A lot of us are trying to figure out what's going on, and we appreciate that you and Vegeta are trying your best to help us. It's actually hard to imagine that some still don't trust soul reapers after everything that's happened since he came around."

Toushiro: "Heh, yeah. By the way, how are the refugees from Levi's world doing? They've adjusted so much that I can't tell them apart from the normal souls."

Kūkaku: "Aside from a few typical bad eggs, they've become a blessing. We now have more farmers that actually know a thing or two. We have carpenters who know how to reuse materials and make houses stronger. We have more doctors. And, as I'm sure you've seen, we have craftsmen that have improved us all with just simple things like tools and even clothing."

Toushiro: "Yeah, I've noticed. The district I grew up in, Junrinan, has changed quite a bit from what it used to be. I'm glad they're all adjusting so well... to a world without fear of Titans."

Just then, the door slid open and there stood Levi, finally back to reality.

Toushiro: "Levi?"

Levi: "Uh... Sorry that I zoned out there for a while..."

Toushiro: "It's ok-"

Kūkaku: "Hey! Where are Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko?! I told them to inform me the moment you came out of it!"

Levi gulped, almost afraid to tell her.

Levi: "... ... Asleep."

Kūkaku: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IDIOTS! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!"

And Kūkaku stormed back downstairs, leaving Levi shaken at the outburst.

Levi: "Holy crap..."

Toushiro: "And you say I have a set of lungs?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, ya gotta love Kūkaku.

* * *

 **Leap of Faith**

Kūkaku: "Alright then! Let's get this show on the road!"

Outside, Kūkaku was running the game.

Kūkaku: "I'm gonna help you get your confidence back- EVEN IF I HAVE TA BEAT IT INTA YA!"

Levi understandably flinched. This woman was scary, scary in her own right!

Toushiro: "Kūkaku we're trying to get his self-esteem back, not brake him."

Kūkaku: "Hey! You came to me for help, didn't ya?!"

Toushiro: "I'm just saying, go a little easy on him. He's not like us or Ichigo for that matter. And he's certainly not like Vegeta."

Kūkaku: "Ha! Now he's a guy I can respect! 15 of my best punches and he still wouldn't go down! Those saiyans are tougher than nails, I tell ya!"

Toushiro: "You're stating the obvious."

Bam! Kūkaku bashed Toushiro right on top of his head! Apparently even Toushiro wasn't completely immune.

Kūkaku: "My house, my rules, understand?-"

Toushiro: "Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry- please forgive me! I'll shut up now!"

Kūkaku: "Good. Now then..."

And she turned her attention back to Levi.

Kūkaku: "Alright, quit pissin' on yourself and let's do this!"

Levi: "Huh? E-Excuse me?!"

Kūkaku: "You heard me. When I'm done with you, you'll be a man again instead of a pathetic snot-nosed brat who wets himself every time he's yelled at!"

Levi blinked. And they say he has a dirty mouth!? They should meet this woman! Kūkaku began putting Levi through all kinds of different exercises, some of which were odd and made no sense in helping him. One of the oddest ones was cleaning the giant chimney which was actually Kūkaku's fireworks canon. That took a while as she was nit-picky about everything.

Kūkaku: "Keep scrubbin'! I wanna see my reflection in that thing!"

And people called him a nit-picky clean freak?! This busty woman was making him clean something as tall as a T-Rex all alone! Even Levi wouldn't take on such a challenge. And when Kūkaku wasn't doing it, the twins Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko kept driving him on with strange chores and exercises, like raising the giant arms that displayed the banner. That was not an easy task to do alone.

Koganehiko: "That's it! Keep it up!"

Shiroganehiko: "That's it! Keep it up!"

Turn and turn the level he did! Finally the arms were up and Levi was exhausted. Kūkaku had a reason for making him do these ridicules tasks. She was hoping that he'd eventually get sick of being humiliated and rebel. It was actually quite brilliant.

If he rebelled, then he had confidence.

It was simple, yet brilliant. Except for one problem. Nothing was working so far. But Kūkaku had one more thing up her sleeve. She had saved the most humiliating job for him...

Levi: "You want me to what?"

Bathe Ganju's boars.

Kūkaku: "Are you deaf or something? I said; I want you to wash Ganju's boars. All of them."

Levi stared at Kūkaku for a moment before gazing over at Ganju's six boars. All six of the beasts didn't look happy, especially the one called Bonnie. Ganju held a bucket with soap and sponges inside. Surely, if anything, this would be where he had had enough and rebel! But-

Levi: "... Ok..."

He didn't. The Shiba's were shocked. Not even Ganju likes bathing his boars and he loves them.

Ganju: "What a fruitcake."

Kūkaku, for reasons only known to her, bashed Ganju on the head.

Ganju: "OW! What'd I do this time?!"

Kūkaku: "Just be quiet, dumb-ass."

Levi began washing the first boar Mindy like he was asked while the other five waited and ate. Toushiro just watched him with pain. Poor Levi really seems to have lost all confidence in himself. Could anything light a fire under him?

Toushiro: "... Levi... You do realize why Kūkaku's making you do all this, right?"

Levi: "... ..."

Toushiro: "She wants you to get fed up with it and rebel. If you rebel, then you've got some confidence back!"

Levi: "(Scrubs the boar) ... ... I know..."

Toushiro: "Then why?"

Levi: "*Sigh* ... ... I don't know..."

Toushiro: "Levi... Stuff like this happens. But you can't give up. Like the old saying goes; if you fall off the horse, you just go get right back on!"

Levi: "... I don't know if I can this time, Toushiro."

And Levi just went back to washing the boar. Toushiro sighed deeply.

Toushiro: "Again... It's like talking to a wall."

However, there may still be hope. Because just a few feet away, Bonnie was munching on some grass and Ganju's favorite boar has a bad reputation of being nasty to new people. She was still nasty to Toushiro on some occasions and he's been here a few times. But Levi was fresh meat.

Ganju: "Hey, Levi! When you're done with Mindy, Bonnie's up next!"

Levi: "Sure."

And at that moment, Bonnie looked up and saw Levi. All of a sudden she oinked loud and long!

Toushiro: "What the?"

Ganju: "Uh-oh! Not good!"

Ganju was the first to suddenly realize who she was about to go after!

Ganju: "Uh, Levi! Start runnin, man!"

Levi: (Getting to his feet) "What?"

Ganju: "I mean it! Start runnin! She's about to charge!"

Bonnie pawed the ground and snorted! Toushiro was right behind Ganju in realizing the danger! The young captain turned to his friend and shouted-

Toushiro: "LEVI RUN!"

-Just as Bonnie began her charge! The soldier yelled and ran off with a giant angry boar on his tail!

Ganju: "Bonnie, stop!"

Toushiro quickly chased after them!

Kūkaku: "What the hell's all the racket?!"

Ganju: "Bonnie just started chasing Levi for no reason!"

Kūkaku gritted her teeth and looked up just to watch Toushiro disappear after his friend!

Kūkaku: "He'd better not stop!"

Through the woods Levi ran with the huge boar close behind! Despite her size, Bonnie was fast! Just feet behind the boar, Toushiro was catching up! Levi tried climbing a tree to escape the boar but she just smashed it down, forcing him to keep running! He ran up a steep hill and was able to buy himself some time, the boar's hooves not being good for steep terrain. Over the hill and yet he still ran, knowing full well that the boar would catch up quickly. But heading down the hill, he found a problem. A shallow ravine! He wouldn't get hurt if he fell in, but he didn't want to get stuck in the thick mud that was on the bottom. If he got stuck there, he'll become an easy target for Bonnie. The soldier turned around to double back-

Levi: "Maybe I can get around her!"

-But Bonnie blocked him!

Levi: "AGH! Not gonna happen!"

Levi turned back, towards the creek bed. There was no way around it, no way through it! There was only one way: He'd have to jump across! But could he make it?! He either had to find out or get gored! As he ran back, he took a deep breath. And then, he jumped!

Levi: "Argh!"

Thud! Crash! Tumble! Levi shook his head as he looked up. He had made it... He actually made it to the other side! Sure the ravine wasn't very wide, but it was wide enough- about the length of two horses from nose to tail. Making a jump like that was not an easy feat, even for some soul reapers. So for Levi, a normal human, to make it across is something else. Bonnie began heading back, knowing full well she wouldn't make the jump. And just as she started to leave, Toushiro suddenly appeared next to Levi.

Toushiro: "Levi! Are you alright?!"

Levi: "Yeah!... Yeah, I, uh... I think so..."

Toushiro now only just realized what had happened.

Toushiro: "Holy shit... You actually made it..."

Levi: "Yeah... Yeah, I guess I did..."

Toushiro: "Whoa! That's amazing! Do you realize how hard that jump is, Levi?! I mean, not a lot of people can say that they've-"

Vegeta: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

Uh-oh... Levi and Toushiro froze in place before slowly turning their heads around. There was Vegeta and still in a mood.

Toushiro: "Oh boy..."

The saiyan just glances over at Levi next.

Levi: "Uh, heh... Hello."

Vegeta: "What are you doing here, Levi? Better not be getting into trouble again."

Toushiro put his foot down and stood up to Vegeta for Levi.

Toushiro: "That's enough, Vegeta! Levi's not a helpless kid, he's a man! So stop treating him like one!"

Vegeta just huffed.

Toushiro: "And for your information, he can get himself out of some situations on his own. I mean, look at this! He just jumped across this just to get away from Bonnie the boar who just started chasing him for some reason!"

The saiyan looked up at the ravine behind the two of them. Indeed it wasn't an easy jump for many, him excluded.

Toushiro: "Hasn't this gone on long enou-"

Vegeta: "-Did you say he jumped that?"

Both Toushiro and Levi were a little thrown off there. That wasn't anger or disappointment, there was a hint of amazement in that question. Both of them looked at one another before turning back to the prince.

Levi: "Uh... Yes I did, sir."

Vegeta: "Hm... Not even Kosa has made that jump yet."

Toushiro smiled a little as he looked at Levi. The soldier was actually pleased with himself. Kosa was Vegeta's nephew and was already pretty good at many things saiyans can normally do. But if Kosa, a pure saiyan, couldn't make that jump... Well Levi has every right to feel good about himself.

Vegeta: "(Clears his throat while saying "ahem".)"

The soldier and soul reaper snapped out of their trance.

Vegeta: "Toushiro. Don't you have some work to do?"

Toushiro: "Oh! Yes, I do! Thanks for reminding me. Come on, Levi."

Levi: "Uh, yeah. Right."

And both Toushiro and Levi walked passed Vegeta as they headed for home, and along the way talked about the jump.

Toushiro: "Seriously, he was impressed! You should be proud of yourself, Levi!"

Only after they were gone did Vegeta glance back at the ravine again. He just raised his eyebrows before leaving. At the other side, Kūkaku and Ganju were equally impressed.

Ganju: "Heh, all according to plan!"

Bam! Kūkaku hit him again.

Kūkaku: "Lying dumb-ass."

What none of them knew was that even Vegeta himself didn't quite make that jump the first time years ago.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feel The World**

The next day Levi was feeling pretty good. It seemed that getting chased by Bonnie and jumping over a ravine that not a lot of people have been able to was exactly what he needed. He had some confidence in himself again, but he was still pretty timid. He was looking for Toushiro when he spotted the young captain beyond the trees just outside the rukon district. Eager to join his young friend, the soldier started walking towards him...

Levi: "Hey, Toushiro!- *Gasp!*"

Until he realized that Vegeta was there as well. He started turning around when he heard his name called out.

Toushiro: "Hey, Levi! Come on over!"

Vegeta looked up towards Levi, still with a slightly angry scowl.

Toushiro: "Don't be shy!"

The soldier was a bit unsure. The saiyan was still upset with him over the incident. But Toushiro didn't seem to care about Vegeta feelings with Levi right now.

Toushiro: "Haven't you been scowling at him long enough? Relax already! I doubt he'll ever do it again."

Vegeta huffed sharply and continued to stare at Levi as the soldier finally plucked up the courage to come over. But in order to get to Toushiro, he had to pass by Vegeta. The soldier watched the prince nervously as he walked by, feeling small and fragile compared to the larger and more robust man. Vegeta only watched him as Levi joined Toushiro's side, standing in such a way that emphasized his pride and strength. Again, Toushiro didn't seem to care not in the least.

Toushiro: "Hey, Levi. Lovely morning, huh?"

Levi: "Y-Yeah."

Toushiro quickly glanced at Vegeta and gave him a fierce glare. The saiyan huffed again and went over to the top of a hill to survey the area. The young captain just shook his head.

Toushiro: "This is now beyond old."

Levi: "What are you doing?"

Toushiro: "Oh just strengthening my sensing ability. I used to suck ass but now I'm getting better."

Levi: "What do you mean by 'sensing'?"

Toushiro: "Sensing, ya know... The ability to sense one's presence even if you can't see them. There are two types here in the Soul Society. A soul reaper's traditional way, and now, the new way- although I'm the only one who's shown any interest. The new way is the way Vegeta, Val, Goku and the others sense things. Theirs is much better as they can sense the life force every organic thing gives off."

Levi: "Oh yeah, Goku and the others have been meaning to teach me, but they keep forgetting on account that something always seems to pop up just when they're about to. ... Krillin, Yamcha and Tien can do it, right?"

Toushiro: "Yep."

Levi: "And... they're humans too... right?"

Toushiro: "Ahhh... I see what you're getting at, Levi. You wanna learn how to sense energy too, right?"

Levi: "... If it's possible..."

Toushiro: "Of course it's possible! Hell if old man Roshi could learn, so can you- and Roshi's about as human as you can get before downgrading to Hercule!"

Levi: "... Sometimes I think he's a little too human."

Toushiro: (Laughing) "BA! HAH-HA-HA! I could add to that comment, but I'm not going to cuz it's something I regret knowing- ha-ha-ha!"

Levi coughed a laugh, already knowing much about the old man's 'interests'. Regrettably.

Toushiro: "Ahhhh... It's not hard once you've got it. If you wanna learn, now's as good a time as any."

As he said that, Toushiro pointed up the hill. There stood Vegeta still surveying the area. Levi looked back at Toushiro with a face that asked if he was nuts!

Toushiro: "I'm not joking. Just go up and ask him! I'll be right behind you."

Levi hesitated. He wasn't sure. But Toushiro wasn't going to give him a chance to say no. He started shoving Levi up the hill to meet Vegeta.

Levi: "Hey-hey!"

Toushiro: "Ask him!"

Levi bit his lip before looking up at the prince. Vegeta continued to stand there but had his eyes on the soldier.

Levi: "Um... What're you doing?"

Vegeta: "Observing."

Levi: "Oh... Observing..."

The soldier looked around. What was he observing?

Levi: "What're you observing?"

Vegeta: "Everything."

Levi: "... ... How?"

That got something different.

Vegeta: "I'm sensing everything around me. Looking for the tiniest hint of something new or different."

Levi: "How do you 'sense' things?"

Vegeta: "It's more than looking, listening, or smelling... You have to tap into deeper senses, feel the energy that resides deep within all life."

Levi: "How?"

Vegeta: "By concentration, of course. Concentrate on the energy of something and soon you will be able to feel it intimately."

Levi remained silent as he took it all in.

Vegeta: "Well... It's time to go on patrol."

Levi watched the saiyan as he began to walk down the hill with Toushiro following him. The soldier wanted to come, but he was unsure if he was welcome. He started to turn around.

Vegeta: "Aren't you coming?"

Levi: "Oh, uh, sure!"

And Levi happily joined the two of them as they went on patrol. Even while walking, Levi tried to 'feel' his surroundings with his eyes closed. Not a good idea.

Levi: "Concentrate on the energy... on the energy... on the-"

Vegeta glanced back just in time to shout out-

Vegeta: "Levi!-"

Before Levi walked right into a tree. The soldier was a little stunned at first as he rubbed his temporarily sore nose.

Levi: "Heh heh... felt it."

Vegeta shook his head while rolling his eyes and went back to walking as he sighed. Toushiro, on the other hand, was amused.

Toushiro: "Ha, you walked right into a tree-hee-hee-ha-ha-ha!"

Levi: "At least it amused someone."

And Toushiro just started bellowing out his laughter. They started their patrol and the first thing they came to... was the steep cliff he couldn't climb earlier. Levi sighed, remembering how hard of a time he had just trying to get up the one boulder. But the human soldier was persistent. He tried again. His first attempt and he slid down. He tried again by literally crawling on the rocks, but he lost his grip and started to slide again. But this time, Toushiro stopped him and helped him up the cliffs. After checking that village, they went to another, crossing paths with the giant log that Levi had to crawl under during winter. Once again Vegeta jumped over it like it were a stick. Toushiro jumped on top of the log and sat there, waiting for Levi. The soldier still wasn't sure he'd make the jump, but unlike before, he was willing to try and see. He backed up a little to get a running start before dashing forward! Up and over he went, pushing off the log with his hand to give himself that little extra boost! Levi looked back at the log, surprised that he had made it! But he also felt good about it and Toushiro just whooped at his success.

Toushiro: "Wahoo!"

The human chuckled at his young friend. Although Vegeta was still upset, at least things were starting to mend a little. Levi was slowly regaining his confidence again, with some persistence on the part of Toushiro pushing him along. The young captain kept giving him tips and hints about sensing energy. But all the while Levi was growing more confident with himself again, so too were the culprits behind the disappearances. Now at least two people went missing every week. But this was also a blessing. The increase in attacks meant there was more information. Slowly a pattern began to emerge, but it was still too soon to get an idea on where to look. And even then they still had no idea as to what it was that was doing it. The people of the rukon district were getting anxious. Yamamoto and Central 46 put out a curfew for everyone to be home and remain inside after seven p.m and not leave their homes until six in the morning. This was the time slot when nearly all of these attacks happened. For a while, it worked. No one has disappeared for a week. But that was about to change. And little did anyone know who the next victim was going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discovered**

The curfew was a success for the time being. The attacks have stopped since no one was leaving their homes at night. Groups of three to five guards were posted around different spots along the districts to keep vigilance and enforce the curfew. Each attack that has happened so far has been marked on a map of the complete Soul Society. Some patterns were emerging, but nothing ground breaking yet. Some of the other captains were getting frustrated with each other for failed attempts or lack of information. Kūkaku has been keeping Toushiro updated on anything she found about the disappearances. Levi still hasn't completely regained all of his confidence yet, but he was working on it with Toushiro's help. However the soldier was competing with the young captain's siblings for his time.

Malana: "Come on, Big Brother! You promised you'd show us your snow powers today!"

Toushiro: "I did?"

Toboe: "A-huh!"

Levi: "Yeah you did."

Toushiro: "Damn... Sorry, Levi. I can't help ya today."

Levi: "That's alright. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, Toushiro."

Toushiro: "Yeah, ok. Again sorry."

And Levi left for home. As he did he couldn't stop thinking about something. The area of the attacks is large, but they appeared to be localized around one area. The Red Meadow. It was odd. The attacks started happening right after they dealt with that hollow that appeared there. Perhaps the answer was back where it all started. Back at the Red Meadow. Levi stopped and pondered for a moment. It was the only place Vegeta hasn't checked, and all the attacks were around that area. The question is: Did Levi dare to go and find out? He didn't know where Vegeta was, and even then the likelihood of the prince believing him was slim. He couldn't go to any of the other captains, they were too busy arguing about the whole thing to actually do anything. And of course Toushiro was busy. Sure he'd believe him, but trying to explain something like this to his little brother and baby sister would take too long with no guarantee of success. There really was no other option. Levi headed to the Red Meadow alone. It was a fair walk and he got there just before twilight started setting in. However he did not enter the meadow. The memories of that day, that day when all his problems began and Vegeta's anger with him swelled, replayed in his mind as clearly as the sun shined. So vividly that it made him hesitate. He feared the meadow for good reason. The Red Meadow stretched across a vast area of land, a full days walk from one end to another. It didn't stretch out vertically, but rather horizontally, looping around a forest in almost a sickle shape. One stretch of the meadow was short and the rest was covered by the tall chest high red grass that gave it its name. The cliffs that Levi has had trouble climb were further to the west of his location. He looked around from the edge of the forest, scanning the horizon for anything. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was starting to get dark however. Getting too dangerous to be out here alone. Levi started to head back. He'd tell Toushiro first thing in the morning.

But when he turned around...

Levi: "*Gasp!*"

Six pairs of gleaming bright red eyes gazed at him! They had him cut off from the forest and started forcing him to back up into the meadow! As Levi backed up, the unknown creatures followed him. When they stepped out into the meadow and the light of the sun, the soldier came face to face with the creatures responsible for all the disappearances. They were no bigger than an average dog, but they well equipped as predators. Dark red beasts with sharp black stripes along their bodies from their noses to the tips of their long tails. A raptor or dog like head and neck with obvious fangs. They walked on their four long legs but their front legs were dexterous enough to be used as hands and were equipped with large sharp claws. Short but powerful bodies. These things didn't look like anything Levi's ever heard about. What were they?! But it was obvious that they were the predators behind the attacks... And all six of them were hungry. They kept herding Levi further out into the meadow slowly, toying with the human. Their roars and barks were terrifying. Levi kept backing up, unaware that he was running out of room. They were strategically backing him up to a boulder to trap him. The largest of the six roared and caused a flock of ravens to scatter and fly away. But by doing so, it just sealed its own fate. Just a few miles away, Vegeta was heading back when he heard the raven's caws. The prince looked up and saw where they were flying from. But there was something more disturbing. The saiyan listened to their caws and heard them shouting: "Danger! Danger! The beasts are back! Human in their sights! Flee! Flee!"

Vegeta: "A human?..."

Vegeta focused in the direction they were leaving. He sensed it clearly. He sensed the creatures... And one other.

Vegeta: "Levi?!"

Quickly the saiyan headed for the meadow as quick as he could. Meanwhile the creatures had Levi cornered between a boulder and themselves. When he ran out of room, the soldier just froze with fear. But he was in luck. Vegeta leaped out to the edge of the meadow and saw everything. He saw Levi and he saw the creatures.

He knew what they were.

Vegeta: "It can't be- Hunters!"

There was no time to get help.

Vegeta: "Levi, run!"

When the soldier didn't move, Vegeta bolted across the meadow! Just when the Hunters were almost on top of their quarry, one was sharply pulled back and thrown across the meadow by the saiyan prince! The other five turned and confronted the large saiyan with roars and barks! Vegeta roared at them and one lunged for him! Vegeta stood up and thrusted his hand into the chest of the creature while throwing it to the side. That one was dead but there were still more. Seeing their pack mate killed enraged the others! They attacked the saiyan with fierce ferocity! Claws dug into his flesh as the saiyan pulled them off of him one by one before they had a chance to bite him! The first one that had been thrown across the field returned but was killed instantly as its skull was kicked in with one bash! One Hunter went for Levi, who was still frozen in place! But the thing shrieked as Vegeta clamped his teeth down around its neck before severing the spine completely! The last three attacked the saiyan together, jumping up onto him from every angle! One was trying to tear his stomach open but it was pulled off and killed! The last two were bucked off and Vegeta immediately charged one! He slammed his body against it and bashed it to the ground! However it was still alive. Just before he could kill it, Vegeta roared out in pain as the other one jumped onto his back and started clawing at him! Desperately the prince reached for it until he finally got a hold of it! He tore it off his back, snapped its neck, and tossed it with maximum strength at the last one, the impact so hard that it alone killed the last Hunter! The saiyan panted as he caught his breath and looked at the bodies. The Hunters were now all dead, but there was a serious problem. These Hunters were just juveniles! Which meant... Vegeta glanced over at Levi who was still frozen with fear, but he was looking up at something else now and Vegeta turned around to see. There... Four mature adults emerged slowly from behind the leaves, angry at the death of their young! The saiyan knew they had to run and now!

Vegeta: "RUN, LEVI!"

But Levi remained still, still frozen with fear! They didn't have time for this and Vegeta shoved the soldier to the ground as he screamed at the top of his lungs!

Vegeta: " **GO,** **NOOOW**!"

Getting shoved to the ground was exactly what Levi needed to break his fear induced trance! The moment he was on the ground he quickly got up and made a mad beeline for the woods with Vegeta right behind him, screaming at him to go faster! Even after entering the thick woods the saiyan urged the human to keep going as fast as he could! Only when they were a sufficient distance away, and Levi's lungs about to burst, did they finally stop. The saiyan prince was still on edge and for good reason. But right now, he was even more angry than nervous. After making sure they weren't followed, Vegeta turned his angry gaze upon Levi.

Vegeta: "What in the hell were you thinking?! Those creatures are DANGEROUS!"

Levi: "I *pant, pant* I didn't know!-"

Vegeta: "-Do you even know what would've happened if I hadn't gotten there in time?! You would've been-"

The saiyan stopped, never finishing his sentence. Fear, horror and sadness deeply expressed his face at the thought of what could've happened.

Vegeta: "... If I say run; you RUN! DON'T YOU EVER FREEZE LIKE THAT AGAIN, LEVI! **EVER**!"

A long pause was taken for Vegeta to settle down. But the damage had been done and Levi hung his head down as he shut his eyes.

Vegeta: "Come! We must notify everyone at once! This is more serious than I could've ever imagined!"

As the saiyan walked away, Levi slowly followed behind, keeping his face hidden from view. The soldier, who was normally strong and stern with his emotions, couldn't hold back a few tears this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hunters Attack**

As they headed back to the Seireitei, Vegeta contacted Goku and some of the others to meet him and Val at Yamamoto's office as soon as possible for an emergency. Although it was getting late in the evening, that didn't stop the prince. Testament to the severity of the new discovery.

Vegeta: (Talking on the phone) "Listen just get there! I'll explain everything the moment I get there myself!"

Vegeta ended the call. But there was something else he had to take care of first. He took Levi to the Squad 10 office where Toushiro was finishing a few files. The saiyan barged in and shoved the soldier inside roughly right before Toushiro's eyes!

Toushiro: "What the hell?!"

Vegeta: "Both of you stay inside until I say otherwise! (Points to Levi) Especially you!"

Levi looked down in submission, regretting his choice in going to the meadow now.

Toushiro: "Vegeta, what's going-"

Slam! Vegeta shut the door and left for Yamamoto's office, leaving Levi with Toushiro and the young captain confused and shocked.

Toushiro: "... What-the-fuck-is-going-on?! You mind filling me in here, Levi?!"

Levi: "I found the things responsible for all those disappearances."

Toushiro: "You did?! Seriously?!"

Levi: "Yeah... They're these big creatures that I've never seen before. ... ... And they attacked me."

Toushiro: "What?! Are you alright?!"

Levi: "I'm fine... thanks to Vegeta. He killed them with some injury to himself. But they were just kids, there're still four adults out there! And what's more, Vegeta's now ferocious with me! He screamed at me after we got to safety!"

Toushiro: "What?! That son of a bitch! That's it- this has gone on long enough! C'mon, Levi! I'm puttin' my foot down!"

Levi: "But what about-"

Toushiro: "I ain't believin' it! Vegeta's probably just once again blowin' things out of proportion!"

Levi just watched as Toushiro grabbed his sword and headed to the door.

Toushiro: "C'mon! Show me where these things are! I'll take care of them myself!"

Levi: "... Ok."

And Levi followed Toushiro out.

Levi: "I've got a bad feeling about this."

If only they knew how right Levi's hunch was. At Yamamoto's office, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Val and Yamamoto listened to Vegeta has he told them everything. Val was the only one of them horrified to hear what was behind the attacks.

Val: "Seriously, Vegeta?! Hunters?! There are Hunters here?!"

Vegeta: "I didn't get these cuts and such from nothing!"

Yamamoto: "So these Hunters as you call them are responsible for the attacks, hm? Good job in killing them, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I'm afraid celebrating isn't an option. The ones I killed were just juveniles, we still have the adults to deal with and those'll be much harder to kill."

Val: "How many did you count?!"

Vegeta: "Four. Four mature adults."

Val: "Shit! Why?! Of all the creatures in the universe- why Hunters?!"

Gohan: "What are these things, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Hunters. They're an alien race of vicious pack creatures! In fact its a mutual agreement across the entire universe that they are the most dangerous creature to ever exist!"

Val: "Let me put it to you this way, Gohan! Frieza, his father and his brother together used to piss themselves in fear at just the mention of one of these fuckers!"

That sent shivers down everyones spines! Some even panicked to the extreme.

Goku: "H-How nasty a-are they, V-Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "You know first hand how deadly my Gorgonops form is, Kakarot. Imagine that but smarter, faster, and more agile!"

Even the mighty Goku panicked right before everyones eyes! He was all too familiar with Vegeta's Gorgonops form. That form symbolized his aggression, and it fit the bill all right! Vegeta had no control of it whatsoever, not even the transformation of it! In fact he would've had no idea that he even had that form if not for Goku and the others! He could never remember changing into that form at all. So a creature that was exactly like that and then some was truly frightening!

Krillin: "You're kidding me! That form is INSANE! And you're saying these things are just like that!?"

Val: "Actually it's worse than that because we're dealing with four of them! A mature adult can reach seven feet tall and has the power of at least 3 adult male lions! And then there's the intelligence. These things are wickedly smart, smart enough to be a real danger!"

Vegeta quickly turned to Yamamoto.

Vegeta: "Yamamoto, you must get the word out right this second to everyone in the Soul Society! These things are relentless and they don't just hunt to eat! They'll do it just for the hell of it! And with the death of their young, they'll be out for blood big time!"

The old man could clearly see the seriousness of the situation in the saiyan's eyes.

Vegeta: "Until these things are caught and killed, no one is safe..."

Meanwhile, Toushiro and Levi were heading back to the place where Levi had found the Hunters. However the soldier could not shake the bad feeling he was having. They were entering the woods when they heard a distant rumble of thunder. They both stopped and looked up at the reddening sky of twilight. A storm was brewing a few miles away and, judging by the growing wind, it was going to be a brief but bad one.

Levi: "... I really don't think we should be out here, Toushiro."

Toushiro looked around. The storm clouds were darkening everything with a crimson hue, giving everything an eerie feel. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Toushiro: "... Yeah... I think you're right... Let's head back."

They started to turn around, nervously close to a deep steep hillside. All of a sudden, a flock of crows came rushing out of the bushes just as an adult Hunter lashed out at them! Frightened, Toushiro and Levi jolted back! But they were too close to the edge and Toushiro fell down to the bottom hard!

Levi: "Toushiro!"

The Hunter took a swipe at Levi but the soldier ducked down the hill in time! The hillside was too steep for the Hunter and its pack to travel down so they had to go and find a shallower decent. But this gave Toushiro and Levi time to run in the opposite direction. They were close to one of the underground tunnel entrances so they headed there. The entrance was nothing but a hole in the ground and Levi had to help Toushiro down before going down himself. Only when the adrenaline started dying down, Toushiro realized that he was hurt.

Toushiro: "AH! Shit!"

Levi: "What's wrong?!"

Toushiro: "My foot. I must've hurt it back there!"

Levi: "Just our luck... What now? Those things aren't far behind! They might track our scent into here!"

Toushiro: "We'll head further into the caves, agh! That'll at least buy us some time and we can get out a different way."

Levi: "It might buy us time but it's only delaying the inevitable. We need to get in contact with the others right away."

Toushiro: "I know... Got any ideas?"

Levi: "I'm afraid not... You?"

Toushiro: "Uhh... Nothing comes to-"

A flock of crows flew by.

Toushiro: "Wait! I know!"

Toushiro then whistled up towards the cave opening above them. A second later and a little yellow bird flew down.

Ali: "Toushiro! What happened?!"

Toushiro: "Ali, listen! I need you to do me a huge favor and fast!"

Ali: "Anything!"

Toushiro: "I need you to relay a message to Vegeta! Tell him that Levi and I are being hunted by those things and that I've twisted my ankle! We need him to find us as quickly as possible, I can't stand and Levi can't fight those things! Lead him and anyone else with him back here as fast as you can! Can you do that, Ali?!"

Ali: "I'll do my best, just hang in there guys!"

Toushiro: (As Ali flies away) "We're counting on you, Ali!"

Levi and Toushiro watched until Ali was no longer visible. At least she gave them hope. But Levi knew that they couldn't stay here.

Levi: "C'mon. We can't stay here."

Toushiro: "Agreed. You'll have to help me."

The soldier helped Toushiro up. The youth put his arm over Levi's shoulders as they both started going further into the cave systems. The alarm sounded all over the Soul Society! Only those given permission were outside while everyone else stayed indoors. The 13 Court Guard Squad captains and lieutenants were out along with the Z-Fighters joined by Ichigo. They were being briefed on the situation when the training excursion from the academy returned just then. Naturally, Eren and the others were all wondering what was going on.

Renji: "Boy did you guys pick a bad time to come back!"

Eren: "Why?! What's going on?!"

Shunsui: "We've had a serious string of disappearances happening while you guys were chaperoning the students. And we've only just found out what was behind them!"

Eren: "What was behind them?!"

Val: "A pack of aliens called Hunters, a vicious species that is almost as dangerous as a saiyan!"

Mikasa: "You can't be serious?..."

Izuru: "She doesn't play around!"

Eren only just now realized that there was someone missing.

Eren: "Wait... Where's Captain Levi?!"

Everyone started looking around.

Rangiku: "Now that you mention it, my captain's nowhere to be seen either!"

Just then, Ali found them!

Ali: "Vegeta!"

Vegeta looked up to find Ali flying down to him.

Vegeta: "Ali?"

Ali: "Vegeta- come quick, hurry!"

Vegeta: "Why? What's wrong?"

When Ali told him the message, the prince was horrified. Meanwhile Levi was being directed by Toushiro as they headed through the caves. They finally left the caves through one of the entrances, but now Toushiro could no longer move. His foot was too messed up to continue and Levi couldn't carry him all the way back to the Seireitei anyway. They both could hear the Hunters. They were closing in on them. Toushiro could no longer move yet he was their only chance against those creatures. Levi could move but he wouldn't stand a chance against even a single Hunter. They had no choice but to wait for the inevitable.

Toushiro: "Damn!... Sorry, Levi. This is all my fault..."

But then Toushiro looked up at Levi and saw something that disturbed him.

Toushiro: "Levi?..."

The look on the soldier's face was that of when someone was about to sacrifice themselves to save another. The young captain didn't have to guess.

Toushiro: "Levi, don't..."

The soldier started inching away while staring at the youth with apology.

Toushiro: "Don't you dare-"

Suddenly Levi bolted out towards the open path!

Toushiro: "NO, LEVI!"

The soldier quickly grabbed a rock and jumped out in front of the Hunters as they turned the corner! Without hesitating, he threw the rock at one of them and hit it! The Hunters stopped and snarled at him as Levi started running away and towards the east, leading the Hunters away from Toushiro.


	9. Chapter 9

I cried while writing this chapter and I don't cry for just anything! LOVE IT, DAMMIT! It's my most favorite chapter yet! And don't forget what I said about the use of color to enhance the feel of the scenes! It comes into major play here!

* * *

 **Courage of One, Love From Another**

Just minutes after Levi had drawn the Hunters away from Toushiro-

Ichigo: "Toushiro!"

Toushiro looked up just as Ichigo, Vegeta and the others all ran towards him with Ali leading the way. He was safe... But...

Rangiku: "Captain!"

Gohan: "Hang in there."

Toushiro: "I'm fine-I'm fine! Vegeta! You must hurry!"

Vegeta: "Why- what's wrong?"

Toushiro: "It's Levi! Those things are after him!-"

Vegeta: "What?!"

Toushiro: "He lured those things away to protect me! Now they're after him!"

Vegeta: "Which way?!"

Toushiro: "That way (points east)! I think he's heading for the cliffs!"

Vegeta didn't waste any time in turning around and dashing off!

Val: "Hurry, Vegeta! You must get to him before those Hunters do!"

Levi was already miles away with the creatures hot on his tail! The soldier was running as hard and fast as he could go, just barely staying ahead of the alien creatures. A web of tree roots blocked his path, but Levi squeezed his way through them. Not far behind the Hunters just smashed their way through! Poor Levi was doing everything he could think of to throw the Hunters off his trail. He slid down a steep embankment and ran upstream of the creek. But the Hunters still followed. The soldier ran past the home of the rukon districts best known brother and sister, the Shiba Clan. Kūkaku and Ganju heard the commotion and came outside in time to see Levi run passed.

Ganju: "Hey, isn't that Levi?"

Kūkaku thought it was odd to see him running so hard and heard a noise just beyond the bushes. Four Hunters suddenly appeared and both of them ducked inside!

Ganju: "We're dead... we are so dead!"

The first Hunter ran passed.

Kūkaku: "Quiet, Ganju! They're not after us, they're after Levi!"

The second ran by.

Kūkaku: "We've gotta help him!"

The third dashed by.

Ganju: "Hey! I have an idea!"

Ganju stood up and whistled. Just as the fourth Hunter was just reaching the house, Ganju's giant boar Bonnie charged forward and smashed her tusks against the Hunter! The Hunter was nocked out of the chase instantly.

Ganju: "That's my girl!"

Kūkaku: "Not bad, Ganju."

One Hunter maybe down, but there were still three chasing Levi! The soldier leaped down into the old trench and hurried on, looking over his shoulder just in time to see the Hunters jump down into the trench too. Meanwhile, Vegeta came to a stop as he tried to pick up Levi's trail. He spotted the smashed tree roots the Hunters had crashed through and followed, now having picked up the trail again! Levi raced into Kusajishi, where the inhabitants were a little more than happy to see him again. Especially the head thug that was still waring that ugly porcupine cape.

Head Thug: "Well, well, well. Looky who's here!"

The thugs all ganged around Levi, not knowing the danger chasing him.

Head Thug: "Guess somebody didn't learn their lesson!"

Levi: "I learned plenty!"

Levi stomped on the loose floor board with all his weight! The lead thug was sent flying up into the sky and Levi dashed off again. The thugs all suddenly noticed the Hunters and hid. But then the Hunter in front shrieked and yelped when the airborne thug landed back first onto the beasts back, the porcupine quill cape sinking into the creature's backside. The beast threw off the thug and lay defeated on the ground while the thug himself was a little more stunned by what had just happened. A few miles away, Vegeta found Kūkaku and Ganju carrying a dead Hunter.

Vegeta: "Where's Levi?!"

Kūkaku: "That way, hurry!"

Kūkaku pointed the way and Vegeta ran off towards that direction, hearing Kūkaku shout out that there were still three more on his tail. Thunder roared across the sky as the storm clouds continued moving on, heading towards the same place Levi was. The solider stopped at the edge of a calm river, its waters now building up power and speed from the rain beyond them. He crossed the river and headed towards the east, towards the cliffs. If he could reach them, he'd have a fighting chance. But to get to them, there was one thing in his way. He stopped just at the edge of the Red Meadow. He hesitated, fearing the open forbidden land. After all it had been the heart of his problems for the past few months. He didn't want to cross it, but it was the shortest path to the cliffs and it was too late to double-back. With the Hunters closing in, their barks and roars standing out against the approaching thunder, Levi bravely ventured out into the field. The storm clouds rolled in as the soldier headed across the meadow, the tall red colored grass almost consuming him. Levi glanced back to see the Hunters right behind him... and then disappear. But Levi wasn't fooled. He knew they were still there, somewhere. The sky rumbled as the soldier ducked down into the long grass. Wind swept across the grass and rain began to pour. The Hunters circled around their human target. The wind, thunder and his own panting made it impossible to hear, and the rain made it hard to see. But Levi knew they were there. He just didn't know where. The Hunters slowly started stalking the soldier. Scared, Levi began to panic until he remembered something. As the Hunters started to move in slowly, Levi closed his eyes and concentrated on sensing them. The Hunters cut off the soldier from the right and left as they were just about on top of him. Despite his fear, the noise and the cold rain, Levi focused on finding the Hunters energy signals. At the last moment, Levi faintly sensed the Hunters... and jumped up and over them at the moment they tried to pounce on him! As the Hunters untangled themselves, the soldier made a mad dash for the other side. The thugs of Kusajishi looked on as Vegeta ran right through their village as the storm grew wilder. Out of the four Hunters, only two remained. So far Levi has done what most dared not to. The rain continued to pour as the soldier reached the foot of the cliffs. He's never been able to climb them without help, but with the Hunters close behind, the soldier started to climb them all on his own. The same river Levi and the Hunters had crossed raged wildly from the storm as Vegeta leaped across it effortlessly! Lightening flashed and thundered as halfway up the cliffs Levi stopped for a second to look back. The Hunters were closing in. Despite being out of breath, drenched to the bone and freezing cold, Levi continued on up as fast as he could climb regardlessly! Lightning streaked across the dark red sky with an angry crash and crack as Vegeta raced across the meadow Levi had just moments ago! The rocks were slippery and unstable but Levi continued on up regardless. He jumped across a shallow gap, almost loosing his balance as the rock underneath trembled slightly. But he regained his footing and hurried on. One Hunter made the same jump successfully. The Hunters roars and barks filled his ears as Vegeta raced up the cliffs, just seconds behind them! The second Hunter jumped over the same gap but the ledge crumbled underneath it and it fell. With that path no longer an option, the saiyan prince took another. He knew these cliffs better than anyone. But the second path was longer and Levi was running out of time. The soldier was climbing the steepest part of the cliff, hoping the Hunter couldn't follow. But the creature's claws helped it dig into the rock. The last Hunter eyed its prey hungrily. A sudden crash made Levi look up to see a bunch of rocks come loose and stop on a ledge. It gave him an idea and he climbed higher. The Hunter growled and bared its long fangs as Levi started hitting the loose rocks as hard as he could! All at once the rocks came loose and tumbled down the mountain side. Levi lost his footing and slid halfway down with them, landing on a narrow ledge just above where the Hunter disappeared with the rocks. The solider looked around but couldn't see the creature anywhere. He sighed exhaustedly with relief that it was over. He just continued to stare at the spot the last Hunter had disappeared at.

Only watch it pop up again.

Lightening flashed and thunder roared as Levi gasped and widened his eyes with fright! The last Hunter barked at him as it clawed the at the steep ledge, its bright red eyes gleaming. Levi watched helplessly as the Hunter jumped and clawed again and again at the cliff, every attempt bringing it closer and closer to him. What could he do? He couldn't fight it, he couldn't run from it. He was too tired, too cold, too scared! He was only human. Every jump got closer and closer. Vegeta slid to a stop on a ledge just above and out of reach of Levi.

Vegeta: "Levi!"

The saiyan prince could only look on helplessly in horror as the Hunter finally dug its claws into the ledge and pull itself up. Levi gasped as he watched the beast loom over him with hunger, lightening flashing off of its long fangs. But as the beast leapt forward, its claws aimed at the soldier, Levi's courage returned to him! The second the Hunter was over him, Levi rolled over and copied Vegeta's famous signature move and sent the beast hurling down the mountainside to its eventual death! The storm began to pass and Levi gazed down towards the bottom at the Hunter. Above him Vegeta gasped at what he had just seen... before sighing deeply with relief. The soldier gazed up at the saiyan above him. Vegeta leaned over the edge and reached out with his hand, offering to help the human soldier up. With a soft smile, Levi stood on his toes and reached up towards the prince's hand. He was almost there when they both suddenly heard rocks cracking and crumbling. The ledge crumbled away... and Levi fell to the bottom of the mountain.

Vegeta: "LEVI!"

With his cry still echoing, Vegeta quickly climbed down the mountain! A thick fog turned everything a gloomy grey as it covered the ground while the saiyan prince searched for the soldier. And then... almost hidden within the fog on a patch of grey dead grass... Vegeta found his limp body. Slowly the great saiyan approached. Not a muscle on Levi twitched as the last raindrops crashed against his skin.

Vegeta: "Levi?... Get up..."

No response.

Vegeta: "Get up! Get up right this sec-"

He caught himself. What was he doing? Anger was no good here. It never was. The prince sighed deeply and laid down next to the fallen frame in front of him. Everyone finally caught up and saw the scene before them. Hearts ached and lumps formed in throats as it began to dawn on them all what was before them. As he stared at the lifeless body in front of him, Vegeta looked back on what had led to this tragic point. Sorrow and heartache filled him as he realized the truth. He... was the one who had made the mistake...

From the very beginning...

The great saiyan leaned down and nuzzled the cold body gently... just before a single tear rolled down his cheek. Tears filled all eyes as Vegeta sat up and sighed before starting to leave...

There was no more he could do...

"Ve... geta..."

That small faint plea made the large mighty saiyan stop dead in his tracks. Vegeta gasped to himself silently and turned around. There... Levi lifted his head up weakly. It was remarkable. Levi had survived the fall... a fall that should have killed him. Shocked but relieved as well, Vegeta gasped with joy as he leaned back down to gently comfort the weak and injured soldier.

Vegeta: (Softly) "It's alright, Levi..."

As the clouds parted, a golden moon appeared in the calm starry night sky and lit up the world with its warm glow. When they realized that Levi was alive, Toushiro and the others slowly went over to them both as Vegeta's comforting words echoed against the warm golden moon.

" _You're safe now..."_


	10. Chapter 10

And Alison Krauss' song "There Is Life" gets a reprise! Hope you enjoyed!

* * *

 **Coming Back Around**

The following day and spring became official with an eruption of cherry blossoms all over the Soul Society. The songbirds sang their songs and danced along the tree branches, shaking loose some of the pink blossoms. A single blossom fluttered down through an open window at Squad 4 and gently tickled the nose of the sleeping occupant inside as it landed. He wiggled his nose before Levi sneezed, waking himself up in the process. The soldier sat up and gently shook his head as he blinked a few times to wake himself up further. A soft chuckle to his left alerted the soldier of the young captain sitting next to him. The soldier couldn't help but smirk.

Levi: "... Why is it that whenever I wake up after I've been in some sort of trouble you're always the first bastard I see, Toushiro?"

Toushiro knew that the bastard line was a joke.

Toushiro: "Because I'm the lucky 'bastard' who's always with you when you get into trouble."

The soldier chuckled along with Toushiro.

Levi: "(Chuckles) Fair enough. ... How's you're foot?"

Toushiro: "Much better. Unohana took care of my sprain easily. You, on the other hand, are a different story. A mild concussion. Sorry but you're gonna need to take a few days off... Again."

Levi: "Heh... I don't mind this time. I'm just glad you're safe."

Toushiro: "Thanks to you. And it's not just me... Everyone owes you their lives. The Hunters have all been caught and/or killed thanks to you. The crisis is over, we made it."

Levi fell back against his pillow as he sighed in relief.

Levi: "... Thank... god..."

Toushiro huffed a laugh. A brief moment of silence went by.

Toushiro: "... Ya know... Everyone's been kinda eager to see you."

The soldier sat up and looked at the youth.

Toushiro: "If you think you have the strength, that is."

Levi thought about it for a moment before sitting up again. With Toushiro's help, the soldier was able to leave. No sooner did they leave the recovery wing did they find Eren already on his way to check on his captain.

Eren: "Captain Levi! Are you sure you should be up and walking so soon?"

Levi: "I'm fine, Eren. I just have to take it easy."

Eren: "*Sigh* That's good to hear. That was a nasty fall, many say it should've killed you."

Toushiro: "Uh, Eren. Isn't there something you should be doing? Ya know, like we talked about?"

Eren: "Oh, yeah, uh... excuse me, sir. There's uh... something I need to take care of."

And Eren hurried off to fulfill what he and Toushiro had 'talked' about. The moment Eren's back was turned, Levi leaned down to the young captain and whispered.

Levi: "You, uh... haven't told any of them what happened to me after they left, did you?"

Toushiro: "Oh that reminds me, everyone who was here during that time, including you, are under strict orders not to say a word to protect that captain's dignity."

It took Levi a few seconds to understand what Toushiro was saying. When he did, he was relieved.

Levi: (Relieved) "Oh thank god."

Toushiro: "By the way, Levi. I have something to show you."

Levi: "What is it?"

Toushiro: "Heh-heh... You'll see... C'mon."

Levi: "Where are we going?"

Toushiro: "To the world of the living."

A few moments later and a Senkaimon opened somewhere in the living world. Toushiro and Levi stepped out into a place somewhere in the east, right in a lush beautiful forest. The sunlight lit up the tree tops above, making everything shine a brilliant array of shades of green and gold.

Levi: "Wow... This place is beautiful."

Toushiro: "Isn't it?... The amazing thing is... It was once a city."

Levi: "What?... A city, really?"

Toushiro: "Yep."

Levi: "But... How?..."

Toushiro: "Look over there and you'll find out."

Toushiro pointed to some bushes just in front of them. When Levi brushed through them, he found another clearing filled with a warm golden light... And Vegeta standing there waiting for him.

Levi: "V-Vegeta?..."

Vegeta turned away from the canopy and stared at Levi. The soldier remembered yesterday, how this same saiyan who had been angry at him earlier was there comforting him at his lowest point.

Levi: "W... What are you doing here?"

Vegeta: "Reminiscing..."

Levi slowly approached the saiyan prince with Toushiro hanging back for a moment. When the soldier stood next to him, Vegeta gazed back up at the sky. Levi gazed up too and saw the most beautiful golden light shinning through a hole in the trees.

Vegeta: "This place was once the heart of a busy populated city."

Levi: "I heard... What happened?"

Vegeta: "Something terrible... A terrible mistake..."

Levi: "... What?..."

Vegeta: "... I let the city get destroyed."

Levi was a little shocked.

Levi: "... You... made the mistake?..."

Vegeta: "Yes... This was the very spot that Nappa and I landed at when we first came to earth. Nappa destroying this city has haunted me for years. ... An ugly mistake that I couldn't erase..."

Levi just waited as the great saiyan paused.

Vegeta: "But... Looking at this place now... Seeing it lush with green and full of life... I realize that my mistake wasn't all that bad. Where once an over populated graffiti decorated city once stood, a beautiful lush forest now stands- providing yet another source of beauty to this planet. It goes to show that sometimes even the worst mistakes can have positive outcomes."

Levi just stared at the great saiyan as the prince looked at him with warmer eyes.

Vegeta: "I guess what I'm trying to say is: I'm sorry, Levi. I'm sorry I got as angry as I did. You just scared me, that's all... And it was mine to begin with. I've made more than my fair share of stupid mistakes that ended up costing me dearly. ... ... I just don't wanna see you, or anyone else, get hurt. ... I hope you can forgive me."

As the saiyan waited, Toushiro came up and stood beside Levi. The soldier looked at his young friend who smiled back at him.

Levi: "... I can... If you stop being such a momma bear around me all the time."

Although smiling, Vegeta raised an annoyed eyebrow at Toushiro who started snickering again. The prince just turned back to the man.

Levi: "After all... I'm only human."

The saiyan took a deep breath and chuckled.

Vegeta: "(Chuckles)... Deal."

Vegeta then quietly acknowledged the others as every one of their friends joined them in the heart of the majestic forest, of which is also the very spot the Vegeta took his first step on earth many years ago. Surrounded by all of his friends, Levi felt content and no longer cared that he didn't have any special powers or abilities. As long as he had friends like Toushiro, Vegeta, and the others... It really didn't matter. All that was left to do now was to welcome springs return.

Val: ~ _For it's out of the darkness that we learn to see!~_

Toushiro, Vegeta, and Val: ~ _And out of the silence that songs come to be!~_

Everyone: ~ _And all that we dream of awaits patiently!...~_

 _~There is liiiife!...~_

 _~There is...~_

Val: ~ _Theerre iiis liiiiiife... Ohohoohooo...~_

The End


End file.
